Kingdom Hearts: Fractured Hearts
by dathyppie
Summary: emaons are people born when one with a strong heart feels one emotion and one emotion only. what happens when the strongest heart feels nothing but fear, then fear is born... but is it the kind of fear one would expect, and how could the same heart have felt courage at the same time... mainly oc but mentions of other characters and maybe tie-ins in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"what you didn't expect me to be some hero did you? just because i was born from his heart doesn't mean i'm like him. i'm not him…. i could never be like him… I'M NOT SORA!"

"hush or you'll wake her."

"wake who?"

"courage, she hasn't been born yet but she will… now leave this heart and live your own life, fear."

a strange force throws me away from the platform and into the darkness that surrounds it… why, where am i going?

i awake in a small apartment, on a futon sitting up against a wall.

"hmm where the hell am i… no use trying to figure it out now, gotta put on clothes first."

i walk over to the small closet and find only a single outfit, what looks like a band tee, some cargo pants, and combat boots.

"seems a little punk but i guess it does kinda scream fear… now that i think about it though what exactly am i afraid of… i don't feel any fear right now…. oh well, i'll give it time to surface."

i throw on the clothes, before noticing a small box sitting on the floor. inside were a bandanna and a beanie. i put on the beanie and not wanting to leave off the bandanna, fold it up, and tie it around my wrist.

"now i just need a name"

"fear. that's what that voice called me, yeah a nice last name. but what about a first name… it needs to be simple like a letter… J… yeah j, that'll work but it'll be jay. and i'll change fear too. if what the voice said is true and there are other emaons running around then it'll be a little bit obvious, hmmm i'll just change the spelling…. how about fyare… yeah. i like it Jay Fyare."

well lets go, need to find out where i am.

i walk outside and keep hearing whispers everywhere… what is this place, i see half complete buildings and streets that are simply missing parts, and a tower?… is this world incomplete…. or is this world falling apart?

i feel a strange tug in my gut, what is it it isn't fear or i could control it… is it sorrow, no not possible… emaons can only feel a single emotion, the one they were born from… mine is fear… and her's… courage… my twin, where could you be? are you here? or somewhere else?

"damn, what is this place?"

"oi, kid. ya mind shutin the hell up?"

"hmm, who's there?" i turn around to see an imposing figure standing in the doorway to the next apartment, seems to be quite a bit larger than myself… but that could be used to my advantage, wait aren't supposed to be fear, why am i not afraid of him?

"names Wraith, plain and simple… and i don't like the way you're lookin at me, wanna fight?"

"no thanks, you aren't worth my time."

"what's that you little runt" he shouts as he moves towards me, he hand reaches out, i snap my arm forward and use his own momentum to throw him through the gaping hole in our own building.

"fuck, this ain't the last of me kid… i'll be seein ya around."

big talk for a guy falling 20 stories… still i doubt it'll kill him, but at least now i can go get some answers. emaons have been spawning since human hearts could feel emotion, so someone has to know where this is and how to leave… maybe, there is information over there at the giant tower

"kind of a stretch but it's the only clue to go on, so lets move… who the hell do i keep talking to everytime i'm alone…"

"me you idiot…"


	2. Chapter 2

"who said that?" i turn looking through the decrepit building

"down here you moron… in your arm," i look down at my left arm, "other arm fool you're right handed… oy vey… why did i get the dumb one" looking down at my right hand i notice a swirling black tattoo along my right arm…. "ah good you noticed… that mist, or whatever you wanna call it. that's me. nice to meet ya… fear"

"what the hell are you?"

"thats a good question but you aren't ready to know….yet. now get goin to that tower before the old man gets pissed."

and with that i begin walking to the large tower that appears to be the only complete part of this world. a screen on the wall of a building catches my attention, seven guys in cloaks stand against an all white background… then one speaks

"we interrupt your regularly scheduled program of nothing to bring you this important message… we are the sins that will release all emaons from this empty life, we will make all others whole. we have found that to become human we must hunt down and kill the ones who birthed us with their hearts… if we do this we will absorb their hearts and become whole… this shattered existence doesn't suit us, we deserve to be whole, we deserve real hearts… follow us and we shall lead you to absolveation. this i promise you, pride doesn't lie."

with that the screen went blank… trying to start a revolution… looking around the crowd it seems to have worked… but part of me doesn't trust these sins as they called themselves… who the hell would come up with a name like that. he said his name was pride, hmm pride…

"would you quit foolin around the old man will answer all your questions you just gotta get there, argh this guy is an idiot on so many levels."

i simply roll my eyes and continue to walk towards the tower… as i come closer i notice bare spots along the walls that i couldn't see from a distance… wonder what caused those. i push open the door and walk inside.

i'm standing in an office, i walk up to the front desk and ask…. that's odd i can't speak here…

"fool this isn't real… wake up"

i open my eyes to see an empty area, but i feel a pressure, "what is this place?"

"no time for questions get your ass moving."

"right." i walk until i find stairs and then i climb up, but with each story the pressure grows. after the 20th floor it's practically unbearable… i can barely walk on a flat surface let alone up more stairs…

"quit your whining and move."

"i can't walk any more, my legs won't work."

"quess i have to, come here." that was all i heard before i felt a tugging inside me and my vision went black.

i awoke on a platform like the one i was born on… is this sora's heart.

"no idiot this is your heart, now you have to make a choice just like your daddy did. got it."

before i could answer three pillars rose from the ground. one had a shield, one a wand, and the last a sword. i hear a voice that seems to be coming from everywhere at once, _which is most important to you._ as i walk towards one of the pillars and reach for what sits atop it he speaks again, _are you certain this is the power you want? _i nod my head, _then be prepared to use it when the time comes… now go_

behind me a shadowy gate appears. i walk through it with a blade in hand. as i come through the others side i look around to see i'm on another platform like the one before but different somehow. i look down at the sword in my right hand and flip around to a reverse hand grip as i charge towards the center of the platform where a strange light is.

"you choose to be strong but there are different kinds of strength… are you going to be a brute that just batters defenses or will you find the weakness in all enemies and exploit it… i wonder how you will fair."

"will you just shut up already? is that to much to ask?"

a figure steps out of the light, "no can do because i'm you and you are me… you want to silence me than show me your strong enough to silence me…. do it or i'll kill you and take control of you pathetic body like the old man wanted."

he was an exact copy of me, the long silver hair, the cold ice blue eyes, and the black swirling tattoo on his arm.

"fine i'll end you then take out this old man you won't shut up about."

we fought for what felt like eternity unable to get any strikes through each others defense, it appears we are too alike my fighting style won't work… i'll just have to change it up.

as i swing for his legs again, and he puts his sword there to block me. i stop my blade early and throw a hard fist towards his face, not expecting this to catch him off guard, as he raises his hand to catch my fist, i bring my blade up and stab him in the abdomen, pull it out the side of his stomach before spinning it around in the arm then slamming it into his shoulder and slicing him clean through..

"and that's why you number one, you beat me fair and square guess that means i gotta cough up the power."

the sword in my hand disappears as the tattoo on my arm swirls into my clenched fist, then it forms into a strange blade.

"what's this thing."

"it's called a keyblade and you are it's wielder."


	3. Chapter 3

i look at the wicked black object clutched in my right hand… a key blade…. but it isn't sharp

"this blade will look however you want it, fool, it's part of your heart. or more accurately the darkness surrounding it."said the voice of the dead me.

"well does it have a name?" i ask not really expecting an answer.

"yes actually, my name is Tana. it's japanese." says the voice.

"wait i fought you, my own weapon?" i was thoroughly confused at this point.

"of course, how else was i going to find out if you were worthy of wielding me in combat?"

well you could have asked you worthless ass, hmmm better not say that he might take the blade away. part of me doesn't want this weapon away from me at any time.

"ahh you're already so much like Sora, so attached to this blade." it says with what seems to be a small ounce of superiority.

"don't make me replace you… i'm pretty sure i could make another blade from my darkness." i say looking out into the black emptiness surrounding this small platform.

"true you could create any number of keyblades, and not only from your darkness but also from the darkness around you… in others and on the ground… you control all darkness. it's only natural being the embodiment of the darkest emotion of all, but yours was born from a noble reason… that is why you walk the line between light and dark. your decisions in the coming war will change the fate of all."

"i don't care about changing fate all i've ever wanted is to be left alone. i don't want to be a part of war, and i certainly don't want to fight." i say throwing the blade away from me and watching it slide over the edge of the platform.

"really," i hear a voice right behind me say and as i turn around i see the other me standing there, "because when i fought you i saw pure joy on your face. you love to fight it exhilarates you too see an enemy struck down by your own might and you know it. why won't you face yourself once more too be sure?" he says holding an outstretched hand towards me.

everything he said was true i love to fight, i love to defend something but how can i decide a war, can i really exist just to change fate? hesitantly i reach for his hand and he fades to darkness and i feel a familiar weight appear in my hand.

a memory i'm fairly sure isn't mine flashes through my skull. i see a keyblade in my hand but this one is silver with a gold square hand guard and the crown design at the end of the blade, everything is different than Tana, ledge. what a dumb name, it probably means something to him though, ledge of what or is it to, ledge to… i don't know but looking down at the blade, black along the blade with a blood red hand guard and the design at the edge is hectic to say the least. it slightly resembles the one in my memory except it is jagged and curved on its crown piece… i guess this is the reflection of my heart.

"well if i'm gonna roll with you as my weapon we gotta make you look cooler," i say as i plunge the blade into the darkness around my heart. it drinks up the darkness and the blade begins to morph and shift. "there we go."

as i pull him out i admire my darkness's handiwork the blood red coloring spread to along the blade and arc of before solidifying into an extra claw design along the length of the blade itself. the darkness also shifted the black into the hand guard giving it a fierce look.

"and exactly how does this help with fighting fear…"

"just shut up, i don't want to have to replace you ya hear."

and with that i leave my heart and awaken back in the building, but i'm not where i was when i entered. instead i'm in an office of some kind, i can feel the pressure but i can withstand it now. i look towards the chair behind the desk, no chair doesn't do it justice… throne is more like it, and the figure sitting in the chair was an odd old man.

"hello fear it is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you. you have only just been born and have already learned to manifest your weapon and control your magik, you will prove a useful pawn indeed. please sit i'm certain that you have many questions just waiting to be asked." he directs me too a cozy chair opposite him, as i sat one question was burning away inside my skull.

"how do you know me? have you been watching me or something…"

"i guess you could phrase it so, i know of you because i am the one who orchestrated the events that led to your birth… the one who caused Sora too feel such fear, the fear of loss, more specifically of losing loved ones. i believe you have a right to know my name, but for fun would you like too guess?"

memories flashed through my head of an emptiness so tangible that it took form, a man wielding lasers as blades. i see sora fighting alongside another boy, one with long silver hair much like my own, then i see the boy with long hair held in the air by the empty form. he is about to die i can sense it and i sense a fear like no other, then i see the form's face and a name is firmly plastered along the walls of my mind… Xemnas.

"are you Xemnas?"

"ohh so close, but unfortunately wrong. no i am Xehanort. Xemnas is the nobody of my younger self."


	4. Chapter 4

"why should i care what your name is? your telling me you're the one responsible for my creation, but you aren't the one that created me. i don't see why i should be loyal to you."

"that's simple because if you do not do as i say, i will destroy your precious keyblade before ending your pitiful life." he said with no ounce of anger in his face, just cold facts.

this idiot really believes i'm a helpless little fool… i know how to fight, how to kill, i revel in it, i live for it. _don't even think about it… this old fool is our ticket off this planet, just play along for a little while fear then we will kill him. _tana says calmly… fine we'll play it your way, its actually not a bad plan.

"fine i'll be your weapon, but only for Tana's sake." i say as i look into the old man's lifeless eyes… Xehanort what an idiotic name.

"good," he waves his hand sideways and a portal of shadows appears at his side, "your first stop is a world known as twilight town, there you will encounter the remnants of an artificially created nobody by the name of xion. you will learn much from her. now begone, you have a mission to complete."

i step up too the swirling mass of shadows. hmm guess i don't any real option. i stride through the portal and almost fall too my death, i'm standing atop a clock tower. _watch your step. _that is not funny… you know what from now on your name isn't Tana it's Baka… and i will hear no arguments baka.

after about twenty minutes of searching…

"how the hell does anyone get down from here?" i shout too no one in particular...

"they jump…" says a voice directly behind me. i turn around to see a beautiful young woman with short black hair and dancing blue eyes, in a black cloak standing there… and at her side is a keyblade like the one i say in my memory.. vision.. thing.

"are you…" i cry out as another vision flys through my mind… i'm sitting on the same clock tower and i look down i have sea salt ice cream in my hand and i'm wearing a black robe just like that chick… then i look to my left and there she is sitting there beside me, then i look too my right and there is a guy with red spiky hair and teardrops tattooed on his face…. then i hear a voice that isn't mine narrate inside my head… axel, looking at the guy, and xion, it says as my head turns to look at her once more, my only friends and i won't let anyone take them away from me…..

"are you ok?" i look up too see the girl standing over top of me… "you fainted, you were gonna ask something."

"sorry i just had a really painful feeling in my skull, you're xion right?" i ask as i pick myself up and step back from the ledge i had come dangerously close to falling off of. i look deep into her eyes, trying to see any signs of dishonesty or even plans to harm me… but she just seemed to stare back, uninterested in my question.

"why do you look like him, Roxas… i mean Sora? you bear an amazing likeness to Sora but also too Riku." she asks as she takes a step closer to me.

"umm i have no idea who Riku is… and Roxas who is that? but to answer why i look like Sora, its because i am his Emaon… nice too meet you i'm Jay Fyare." i answer unperturbed at her close proximity to me.

she reaches her hand toward me, and touches my face. to my surprise her touch doesn't even startle me… it almost calms me. then a vision flashes through me again… i see a boy laying in a bed his spiky sand colored hair contrasted the white pillow, and he was in the same black cloak as Xion was wearing… i hear tears and the a whisper, that i can't make out but it sounds like a girl… something along the lines of i'm leaving, its better off this way, it's not you its me… wucky heartfelt shit.

when i come to i see the clock tower in the background of my vision… i look over too see Xion unconscious next to me… we are on the ground… shit we fell from that height and lived, how? i crawl the half foot to Xion and touch her shoulder. she didn't stir in the slightest. i shake a little more harshly, but she remains out of the current events… i hear her mumble something in her unconscious state… "i'm sorry Roxas, but i had to leave."

i scoop her up into my arms as i stand, as i start to turn around i hear footsteps behind me. three sets of footfalls… one is falling behind… might not be the most active, but of the other two one seems too going at a faster pace.

"who are you? what are you doing in our town? we saw that light show so don't even try to lie to us." says a male voice. as i finish turning around i see a blonde boy with brown eyes, a girl slightly behind him with caramel hair and green eyes. as she catches up she hugs close to the boys arm… a couple, interesting. then the final set reaches the others, a slightly rounded boy walks up to the other two… he has dark brown almost black hair with brown eyes. i look down at Xion then back up at the three.

i summon my keyblade to my hand and hold it outward, "let me pass… or face the consequences." i say with a hint of guilt, these kids did nothing wrong they are just worried about their home. they don't even blink at my weapon's sudden appearance.

"do you think that is the first keyblade we've seen… though that is hands down the scariest one we've seen." says the girl as she clutches the first boys arm harder.

"hey, guys wait. who's he holding?" asks the second boy to the others.

"that's none of your business now move… i don't want to hurt you but she needs help now, but if you will not move i will not hesitate to end all of you." my shadow flickers and rises around me in a swirling mist much like the tattoo that hide my keyblade.

"whoa pal… listen if someone needs help we'll help em… follow us you can fill us in as we walk to the usual spot. no need for any violence, k." says the first boy, and the others nod in unison.

i sigh and nod my head too tired to talk… i dismiss my keyblade, then follow the trio through the streets of twilight town. only slightly paying attention too the second boy as we walk… he tells me his name is Pence, that their leader is Hayner, and he is dating the girl Olette, but other than that i zone out and stare at xion's face… her expression keeps changing from regret to pain, and i can't help but be curious. even though it goes against what i know about emaons to feel other emotions than their birthed emotion.

we suddenly stop and Hayner moves a cloth out of the way, as Olette walks through i follow… Xion suddenly shifts and cuddles against my chest holding me tight… i can't help but grin as i'm forced to sit on the couch i had intended to lay her on.

"before you begin barraging me with questions again… i will tell you. i am Jay Fyare, i came here to find her," i say looking down at xion curled up in my lap, "apparently she knows something about how i was created. i do not know what happened after we fell off the clock tower. and to answer the question i see brewing in you Olette, yes i said created… i was birthed from a heart that felt a fear unlike any other, he feared losing a loved one, i'm an emaon known as fear too all others i have a twin that i'm attempting to find, for reasons i think i'll keep to myself. her name is courage, and we were both born from…"

"sora," we all turn to the flaps to see a young woman with pink hair and black eyes… and her facial features bear an amazing resemblance to my own.

"courage… he hasn't found you, that's good. have you discovered your weapon yet?" i ask with sincere concern, i lift xion as i stand then lay her back down in the spot i was just in. i turn and walk next to my twin. i reach out to hug her… than withdraw my hands as i feel a strange sensation. "someone's coming." i say before calling my keyblade. courage does the same but when i look hers is almost a see through crystalline sort of formation, other than that it looks like the one xion had with her, but it was in her left hand held in a defensive posture. unlike my more aggressive versatile reverse hand grip.

the flap flies open to reveal a strange black clad figure, with spiky blonde hair, " you have to leave here now… he knows where you are. take her and hurry," looking directly at me he says, "you know how to open the gateways through the darkness. now hurry before he sends some competent minions." he turns and walks away, before he even walks back out the flap i'm already working on the portal. as it opens in front of me i hear inhuman shrieks from outside and the clashing of steel against steel. i scoop xion up in my arms, look over my shoulders and shout, "courage come on." as i step toward the portal.

as we stand ready to depart courage looks at me and says, "i go by Kat, it's much shorter and inconspicuous than courage… don't ya think jay?" i grin as we walk through the portal together… i just hope that this next world will be a little more quiet… but no time to worry about that i just have too make sure that i can keep Kat and Xion safe, and right now that meant getting them away from here.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on the beach a kid with brown hair and blue eyes yawns, "oi Riku, when's Kairi spouse to get here?"

"I dunno, she said something about going to the place." the boy named riku replies.

"what pla…. Oh I know where she is." is the response to this.

Just then a sphere of darkness rises from the ground and shapes itself to look like a doorway. Out walks two figures one with long silver hair and blue eyes, the other is a girl with pink eyes and black hair. Then they see the figure in my arms, "xion…," they yell almost in unison, "what did you do to her?"

"hmm, us nothing she passed out after she saved me from falling to my death," I respond before getting a closer look at the two…. "wait… you I recognize you, your riku," I say as I point to riku, "then that means your sora, well this is akward…. How do I say hi to the heart that birth us, kat you got an idea….?"

"don't look at me, you're the older brother." she responds rather loud.

"what im only older by like a minute we're twins, you insuferable little…." I start but then trail off as xion starts to move. "aww crap I don't wanna wake her up, you guys got a place we can keep her till she's up?"

Sora just keeps staring at us like we are circus freaks or something, but then riku just snaps his fingers in front of his face and waves for us to follow him.

"mmm, strong and silent type," kat practically purrs.

"calm down kitty he's like your uncle, he and pops there are like brothers." I state pointing my head towards sora as we fall in line behind riku.

"I know and it's not fair he's like eye candy, any girl would be fawning over him…" she carries on.

"any girl, except for kairi, she's always had it hard for sora." the silver haired teen replies, causing kat to blush profusely.

"ha ha, look at your face kat, it's hilarious…. Your new crush heard you talking about him…. Ha ha ha.. Umph" I laugh like a hyena earning myself a rather painful shot to the gut.

"lucky you missed xion or I would have torn you apart." I say with an icy tone in my voice.

And that's when sora speaks up, "so who exactly is xion to you if you would take her side over family?"

"to be honest I just met both of them not long ago, in Twilight Town, so I don't one higher than the other I'll simply tear apart anyone who threaten either of them." I say before we reach a ladder.

"up here there is a room in the tree with a blanket." riku says before climbing.

I face fault before stating "I can't climb up there and hold xion."

"jump." says riku like it was just the most simple solution to an insanely hard puzzle. "now hurry up and quit goofin off, man."

"is he always this bossy...?" I ask sora.

"only when he's upset." was the simple response before he too climbs the ladder.

I look to kat for some support but she just shrugs and climbs the ladder... "hmm why does no one ever take my side, damn." I sigh before jumping as hard as my legs will allow, which just so happens to easily clear the top of the ladder. as I land on the platform I look around shocked, "i never knew I could jump that high"

"of course you can it's not like your human..." riku says before leading us into the room, and motions for me to sit xion on a folded blanket next to the wall.

"now, tell us everything... emaons." riku says flatly a dangerous light dances in his eye.

"well it started like this..." i begin as i tell them everything that's happened in my short existence even summoning Baka to prove i wasn't making i up. and then Kat began to tell her story.

"i woke up on a platform, all alone in this overwhelming light, the platform was..." she began... her heart is the opposite of my a small amount of darkness hidden within light... _of course you moron while courage can be good it can also be bad if let get out of hand courage leads to arrogance, it's the same as you fear can be good because it leads to caution_... thanks for the info baka.

"and that's when i woke up in Twilight Town... these three people found me, two boys ad one girls, Hayner Pence and Olette, they took me to the usual place, that's when they heard an explosion at the clock tower... they headed that direction, but a man dressed in all black with spiky blond hair stopped me and said that he had a gift for me... he held out his hand and in it was an orb, it was blue put when i reached for it these monsters came and he told me to run, he pulled out a ridiculously huge sword, an started to destroy them, i made t back to the usual spot to find Hayner Pence and Olette speaking with fear, then i made my presence known and the rest is exactly as fear said..." she finishes calmly.

"well, isn't that cheery... man Kairi's gonna flip when she finds out you got two kids that are our age in appearance... but seriously you guys are only a day old?" riku say an we nod in reply.

just then we hear a voice from outside say in a sickly sweet manner, "what's this about sora having kids?" a girl in the door who i can only guess is Kairi has her hands on her hips and is staring daggers not at us but at poor sora...

"Kairi can explain..." sora begins but is interrupted by a fist in his face, effectively knocking him unconscious. then we begin to sweat as she turn hear glare on us... before we can even start a fist pounds our face forcefully as blissful darkness takes us.

_  
><strong>AN: hey guys thanks for reading my favorite project on the site, i know i haven't left any of these before but i wanted to apologize for being away for so long and i wanted to tell you that i will be starting a Naruto story soon, that will again focus on a character of my own creation... it will have slight xovers with many other things some keep your eyes open for that<strong>

**i hope you enjoyed please leave a review constructive criticism is appreciated and i'll see you guys later**


End file.
